


Short one shot

by yoCASHta



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hurt Raphael, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Magnus Bane, Short One Shot, Sweet Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoCASHta/pseuds/yoCASHta
Summary: This is what I would have liked to happen in the scene where Raphael goes to Magnus to help him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 39





	Short one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Shadowhunters and imagine this scene and I couldn't help but write it, I know I should be updating my other story, I will do it soon. and I'm sorry that the chapter is short, I was thinking of writing another one.
> 
> Ah, in this story, the blood of Shadowhunters is not addictive, just a little bit sweeter and the vampire poison is not either.

Magnus had just gotten ready to go out, was going to have a cocktail when he noticed that someone was passing his rooms.  
"I'm coming" he said when he heard the doorbell and when he opened the door completely he found a wounded raphael.  
"Oh my god raphael"  
"I didn't know where to go" When he saw him he started crying.  
"Oh poor boy, everything will be fine, this is not your fault, I will take care of you." He took him under the arms and helped him to walk.

He laid raphael on a sofa and began to heal his wounds with his magic.

"Papa hurts" he said in a broken voice, aldertree not only cut his face but also his chest, arms and legs.

"Shhh baby it's alright, daddy will do better" magnus was so focused on healing his child that he didn't notice alec approaching.

"Mags, you're late for our ... appointment, what happened?"  
"Aldertree did this to him, he knows he's like a son to me, it's his way of punishing me." Magnus groaned as he healed him.

"Is there anything I can help with? What can I do? Magnus please calm down he's fine."

"Daddy I'm hungry" raphael spoke for the first time since alec entered the loft.

"Daddy? Is that something you do?" He said as he moved his hands pointing from one to the other.

"What, no nonono alexander, don't think badly, raphael is my baby, he now feels smaller and he says dad, it's called age regression." With one last movement of his hands, he finished healing him, leaving the slightest scar.

"Papaaaa, food" raphael kept complaining as the two adults continued to talk to each other without paying attention.  
"Alexander, you can stay with him while I look for his food, although it may not seem like it, now he's around 3 years old. You could take him if you want or sit him ..." Magnus kept talking as he walked away to the kitchen.

Alec looked at Raphael, he was very calm, his clothes were a mess and full of blood, although the most surprising thing was his eyes, so innocent and bright.

"H-hello, do you want me to catch you?" he said in a raspy voice.  
"Okay there we go" I take him in his arms and he lay him on his lap with his head resting on his heart, then I notice how small it was and how little it weighed.

He wedged him into her arms as she listened to magnus hover in the kitchen.

"AAHA" he screamed and looked at raphael, he had bitten him and had latched onto him chest.

Magnus came running when he heard alec's scream and what he saw surprised him, raphael was feeding on him, his eyes were closed and his face pressed to him chest.

"Darling, are you alright? I can take him away from you, the blood is already thaw." Magnus was nervous about how he was going to react. Alec was very quiet and was stared at Raphael.

"No, it is not necessary, let him eat, he will be hungry, I will tell you if it is too much" magnus observed how alec did not take his eyes off raphael at any time.

Raphael kept his eyes closed eating slowly, enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes of silence in which only a few sucking noises could be heard, alec raised his hand and covered Raphael's nose, he immediately left with a disgusted face.

"I'm sorry little, enough is enough for today, magnus take it" the great sorcerer saw how the man he loves took out his stele and ran it through his healing rune and smirked with himself. Then he looked at him:

"You should, you know, snap your fingers and put It on clean, dry clothes. I'm going to go back to institute, they sure need me there, see you later" he kiss him and he left as fast as he arrived.

Magnus stared at the door with his mouth open and raphael in his arms, he had fallen asleep sometime between feeding and changing arms.

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander"

He took his baby to the bedroom and conjured a comfortable pajamas to put him on, he didn't want to wake him up so he changed it with magic and covered it with the blankets.

"Sweet dreams" kissed her forehead and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so if I have mistakes pls tell me, thanks.


End file.
